New Orders
by NotMarge
Summary: Toast the Knowing takes charge of a high place in the Citadel.


I do not own Mad Max: Fury Road.

Am writing about someone other than Capable and Nux. Whoa.

New Orders

* * *

His entire deformed jellybaby body trembled in its swing seat as she approached him in the high, open room of the Citadel.

The War Pups stood silent and pale, watching eyes sunken in their blackened sockets. It was their job to care for him in things he could not do for himself.

But at her word, they would destroy him without the blink of an eye.

"You look scared," Toast the Knowing observed casually as she advanced with measured footstep.

He didn't answer. She couldn't deny the dark pleasure it gave her to see someone else trembling with helplessness for once.

She'd always hidden her fear behind her dark eyes, closed countenance, and carefully-carelessly chosen words. But she never had any power. Never known the taste of it, the feel of it.

It felt good.

And so, just for a moment, she watched him tremble.

"What is your name?"

It was clear he didn't want to answer. But he did, each syllable tearing garbled from his wretched throat.

"Corpus Colossus."

She repeated it, witnessed the disdain in his eyes at the recitation of the hated moniker.

He was truly a disgusting, pitiful creature . Must've been a real shame to the Immortan, who prided himself on strength and power. But Joe was never one to give up anything that belonged to him by right.

"What was your job?"

He flinched, already anticipating the outcome of this interaction.

Still, he was the helpless one now and had no choice.

"I was the top lookout for Da-"

He licked his parched lips in sudden terror at being attached to the dead war lord.

"The Immortan," he corrected raspily.

She nodded, calm and collected. Deciding which of her roiling emotions to choose.

And spoke.

"So it'll be you that saw Furiosa make a break for it, try and help us get to the Green Place? "

Words seemed to stick in his throat as he stared at her, trembling. He only managed to nod, a few red straggly hairs sticking out on his boulder-shaped head.

"Tell me," Toast said, coming ever closer as the waif thin war pups stared on. "Could you have done anything differently than what you did?"

His bulging eyes rolled wildly in their sockets as he struggled to form coherent words.

"Nuh-h-no," he finally quavered. "If D . . .the Immortan had found I had kept something from him, he would have thrown me over the edge! Always said the war pups had better vision than me anyway!"

It would be a mercy to rid the Citadel of this repulsive creature. A mercy for them and him.

"Ah," she quipped nastily, nodding, her eyes blazing with dark fire. "Football kicked you right over the edge for the goal , huh?"

He nodded quickly in agreement though she was fairly certain he had no understanding what she spoke of. Neither would she if Miss Giddy hadn't deemed all history important. Even man history.

"So you think you had no choice?"

He didn't, couldn't answer.

She nodded slowly.

"Good thing I agree with you then. And there's been enough senseless killing to last a lifetime."

She looked around at the gathered war pups. They looked so innocent and young. This was the time to introduce them to a new order, a new way of thinking. Called mercy and peace.

So Toast the Knowing addressed them, her voice stern yet compassionate.

"No one is to hurt this man without my permission. He is to continue as lookout for the Citadel . If he goes against my commands, you report to me immediately."

The gathered boys nodded.

She turned back to the stunned thing still trembling in the chair.

"You will treat these boys with respect. You will not harm them in any way and they will care for you ."

Her dark eyes bore into him as he nodded numbly in obedience.

She spoke a final time to him, her richly nuanced female voice resonating throughout the space.

"Your Immortan Dad is dead. You answer to me now. Get back to work."

And walked away.

* * *

 **In the real world, I have the utmost respect for this guy, who doesn't let his physical situation hold him back in life. So no offense here toward him.**

 **In the movie, he just looked so uneasy at the end, I wanted to know what happened afterward. So this is my version. Well, one of them anyway.**

 **Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
